The invention relates generally to a medical device, and more particularly to a medicament delivery device, and/or a simulated medicament delivery device having a locating feature, as well as devices for interacting with such medicament delivery devices and/or simulated medicament delivery devices.
Exposure to certain substances, such as, for example, peanuts, shellfish, bee venom, certain drugs, toxins, and the like, can cause allergic reactions in some individuals. Such allergic reactions can, at times, lead to anaphylactic shock, which can cause a sharp drop in blood pressure, hives, and/or severe airway constriction. Accordingly, responding rapidly to mitigate the effects from such exposures can prevent injury and/or death. For example, in certain situations, an injection of epinephrine (i.e., adrenaline) can provide substantial and/or complete relief from the allergic reaction. In other situations, for example, an injection of an antidote to a toxin can greatly reduce and/or eliminate the harm potentially caused by the exposure. Because emergency medical facilities may not be available when an individual is suffering from an allergic reaction, some individuals carry a medicament delivery device, such as, for example, an auto-injector, to rapidly self-administer a medicament in response to an allergic reaction.
As another example, naloxone is a medicament that prevents and/or reverses the effects of opioids. Known formulations of naloxone can be used, for example, to treat respiratory depression and other indications that result from opioid toxicity. For example, known formulations for naloxone can be used to reverse and/or mitigate the effects of an overdose of a drug containing opioids, such as, for example, heroin. In such situations, it is desirable to deliver the naloxone formulation quickly and in a manner that will produce a rapid onset of action. Known methods for delivering naloxone intranasally or via injection, however, often involve completing a series of operations that, if not done properly, can limit the effectiveness of the naloxone formulation. Moreover, because naloxone is often administered during an emergency situation, even experienced and/or trained users may be subject to confusion and/or panic, thereby compromising the delivery of the naloxone formulation.
As yet another example, glucagon is a medicament that is administered to treat patients suffering from hypoglycemia. In certain situations, the onset of hypoglycemia can cause the patient to lose motor coordination and/or lose consciousness. Thus, glucagon is often administered by a care giver during an emergency situation.
In the above-identified examples, as we well as other instances, the individual requiring the injection may be incapacitated and may unable to inform bystanders of the nature of the medical emergency, that a medicament delivery device is available, and/or how to use the medicament delivery device. If bystanders remain unaware of the availability and location of the medicament delivery device, or are unable to administer the medicament, important medical aid may not be delivered. In addition, to actuate some known medicament delivery device, the user may be required to execute a series of operations. For example, to actuate some known auto-injectors, the user must remove a protective cap, remove a locking device, place the auto-injector in a proper position against the body and then press a button to actuate the auto-injector. Failure to complete these operations properly can result in an incomplete injection and/or injection into an undesired location of the body. In certain instances, for example, users who have become confused in the operation of some known auto-injectors have inadvertently injected the medicament into their thumb by improperly positioning the auto-injector.
The likelihood of improper use of known medicament delivery devices can be compounded by the nature of the user and/or the circumstances under which such devices are used. For example, many users are not trained medical professionals and may have never been trained in the operation of such devices. Moreover, in certain situations, the user may not be the patient, or primary caregiver, and may therefore have no experience with the medicament delivery device. Similarly, because some known medicament delivery devices are configured to be used relatively infrequently in response to an allergic reaction or the like, even those users familiar with the device and/or who have been trained may not be well practiced at operating the device. Finally, such devices are often used during an emergency situation, during which even experienced and/or trained users may be subject to confusion, panic, and/or the physiological effects of the condition requiring treatment.
Some known medicament delivery devices include printed instructions to inform the user of the steps required to properly deliver the medicament. Such printed instructions, however, can be inadequate for the class of users and/or the situations described above. Moreover, because some known medicament delivery devices, such as, for example, auto-injectors, pen injectors, inhalers or the like, can be compact, such printed instructions may be too small to read and comprehend during an emergency situation.
Some known medicament delivery devices are associated with simulated medicament delivery devices (e.g., “trainers”) to provide a method for users to practice using the medicament delivery device without being exposed to the medicament and/or needles typically contained therein. Such simulated medicament delivery devices, however, can also include inadequate use instructions as described above.
Monitoring the patient's compliance with known medicament delivery devices can also be problematic. For example, some known treatment regimens include multiple doses of a medicament that must be administered in a timely fashion and/or in a particular order to ensure effectiveness (e.g., certain vaccination regimens). Thus, monitoring the patient's compliance is an important aspect in ensuring that the treatment method will be effective. Some known medicament delivery systems include a medicament delivery device and an electronic system to assist the user in setting the proper dosage and/or maintaining a compliance log. Such known medicament delivery systems and the accompanying electronic systems can be large and therefore not conveniently carried by the user. Such known medicament delivery systems and the accompanying electronic systems can also be complicated to use and/or expensive to manufacture. Moreover, some known medicament delivery systems include sensors disposed within the medicament delivery path, which can interfere with the delivery, result in contamination, or the like.
Thus, a need exists for medicament delivery systems and/or devices that allow a medicament delivery device to be quickly identified and located, and provide instructions that can be easily understood by a user in any type of situation. Additionally, a need exists for simulated medicament delivery systems and/or devices that can provide instructions and that can be reused multiple times. Moreover, a need exists for medicament delivery systems and/or devices that can provide compliance information associated with the use of the device and/or that can communicate electronically with other communications devices.